The Revenge Of Lucy Heartfilia
by AoNatsuSora
Summary: When Lisanna comes back Lucy becomes invisible to everyone in Fairy Tail. Then Natsu kicks Lucy off of the team so that Lisanna can join. She then decides to leave Fairy Tail. When she returns things are very different. What will happen next? Read to find out! My first Fan fiction so please comment and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, only the plot and original characters belong to me.**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_I was really happy that Lisanna came back. I new how much everyone at Fairy Tail missed her especially Mira and Elfman. It was great to see everyone so happy. But then no one really talked to me after the Grand Magic games. I mean I know that I lost my battles but we did win in the end. Gajeel and Juvia used to talk to me but it got to the point where not even Levy would talk to me. I didn't really talk to Natsu as much anymore either. He and Lisanna were always together. Well they are dating now. The only person who would sometimes talk to me was Wendy, but lately she only really talks with Romeo and I think that it's really sweet but I just wished someone would talk to me. _

As if reading my mind Natsu called my name and I turned around happily. "Hey Natsu!" I said smiling finally someone came to talk with me I was so happy especially because it was Natsu! "Want to go on a mission? I have to pay the rent soon!" I said gleefully. "Actually Lucy, I don't think we'll be going on a mission anytime soon." Natsu said scratching his head. He continued, "You see I think you should leave our team. Well not just me Gray and Erza think so too. Maybe you can train? Your too weak and we can't focus with you always in danger on missions. And so Lisanna will take your spot since she is stronger than you."

I felt as if someone had knocked out all of my breath and it was like my heart was being stabbed. "Its fine with you right Luce?" Natsu asked._ Yeah Natsu it's completely fine! No I'm not fine you idiot you just kicked me off the team! _ "Yeah Natsu I'm fine with it! I uh... Have to go. Bye!" I tell him as I run out the guild tears stinging my eyes. I won't let them fall. Not here. Not in front of him. Those were my only thoughts.

Once I was at my house the tears started to fall. I quickly got inside and locked the door and the window. I crawled into my bed the tears at full force now. He did it. He kicked me off the team. Am I really that weak? Lisanna. She would replace me. Deep inside I had a feeling it would happen. The pillow was slightly wet with tears. My eye vision was soon blurry from the tears in my eyes.

**Natsu's P.O.V. **

"I uh... Have to go. Bye!" Lucy said before running out of the guild. She was smiling when she said it was fine with her. I thought she'd have more of a reaction but I guess she didn't really care. Oh well, I start walking over to Lisanna.


	2. Deciding to leave Fairy Tail Part 1

After what seemed like hours of crying into my pillow I saw a poof of gold.

Loke then appeared. He faced me. There was worry and sadness in the spirits eyes. "Lucy... I know what happened. I'm really sorry that they decided to do that to you." He then sat on my pink bed and rubbed my back. "Lucy. You need to stop crying over Team Natsu and prove them wrong. Let's go and train and you'll become stronger and you will be able to get revenge my princess." I stopped crying and looked up to him. He was serious about this.

_Actually it is a good idea I'll go and train and make them eat their words. I'll make them pay for making me feel all of this pain. They'll be sorry they ever kicked me off of the team and for calling me weak. _

"Loke, you're right! Thank you Loke. Thank you for helping me through this and I agree to what you said a moment ago we shall go and train. I will become stronger. So will all of you, my beloved spirits." I wiped my tears and I smiled, a real smile. I then hugged Loke. "Loke go back to the spirit world and inform them that we will soon start training." "Of course, Lucy."

Another poof of gold appeared and this time it indicated that he left. _Alright Lucy. Go take a bath and then go to Fairy Tail to say goodbye..._ I went to take a quick bath. It helped relax me a lot. I then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I changed into my blue mini skirt and blue and white shirt along with my boots. I then grabbed a ribbon and tied some of my hair into a high side ponytail. Then I put my belt on which carrued my beloved whip and keys. _Alright now to Fairy Tail._

**_A/N: These beginning chapters are very short, only around 100-500 words but in a few chapters they are 1,000+ words so please be patient with me and gomen for writing these chapters that are so short . Arigatou for reading!_**


	3. Leaving

Lucy's P.O.V.

I locked the door behind me as i exited my home. I decided to walk along the riverbed. "Watch out Lucy-san! Don't fall in!" The men in the boats yelled. "Hai! Hai!" I replied I couldn't help but smile. At least they remembered me. This will be the last time I walk to the guild before I leave. _Its for the best Lucy. It is for best you've already made your decision even if I'm sad now It'll just get worse if I stay. The pain of seeing them everyday, faking more smiles while I've been forgotten. No. Not anymore Lucy._

Before I knew it I was standing infront of the guild. _Well lets get this done with._ I opened the door and walked inside no one turned around. Not surprising anymore. I walked to the bar in the back of the guild where i knew Mira would be behind the counter. "Mira?" _I said hopefully she won't ignore me this time._ "What can I do for you- Oh. Its you Lucy. What do you want? She looked at me with anoyance in her voice and facial features. "I uhm... Is Master in his office?" "Yeah he is. Is that all?" "Uhm...Yeah...Thanks?" All I heard was a grunt as I turned away, I just ignored it and started walking up to Master's office. I knocked lightly three times.

"Come in." When i heard Master's reply I opened the door and stepped inside of his office. I looked around. Well is seems quite comfy."What is it Lucy my child?" He was at his desk behind a pile of complaints. "Master, I wish to leave Fairy Tail." His eyes went wide in surprise. He then jumped on to his desk."Lucy why do you wish to leave the guild?" "Master, I have been ignored and called weak as well as replacement. I can't take this anymore. I was kicked off of my team earlier and that was the last straw. I don't think I'll be able to take this a minute longer. So please Master allow me to leave Fairy Tail and train to become stronger." "I am truly sorry that the others have acted this way towards you. If this is what you think is correct and is what you want I cannot hold you back."

"Give me your hand." Slowly I raised my shaking right hand with my pink Fairy Tail guild mark. He then put one of his hands over it and chanted something I couldn't understand and when he took his hand off my mark was gone. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I looked at Master and saw that he too was crying. I gave him a hug. When I finally pulled away from the embrace i wiped away my tears. "Master, please don't tell anyone that I'm gone. At least not until they notice. Also don't let them look for me. Here are some letters that I left for people do not give them the letters until they notice I am gone. I know I will be gone for more than two years." He still had tears running down his cheeks but he said "I will do as you have asked but I will allow them to look for you after one year. Now my child promise that you will return home once you have finished training." "Thank you Master and I promise that I will return to Fairy Tail once I am done. Now I must go to get my things at home so I can be on my way." He nodded and I gave him another quick hug before leaving his office. I walked down to the first floor and walked to the door I turned to look at everyone one last time. _Goodbye Fairy Tail, I'll miss you. _I walked out the door with a single tear running down my face.


	4. A New Start

Lucy's P.O.V.

I unlocked the door to my home and went inside and looked around. Well Virgo can help me out here. "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" "Punishment princess?" *sigh* "No Virgo no punishment, do you think you could help me pack up and take my furniture to the spirit world?" "Yes, princess" In a matter of minutes my clothing and everything else was packed and ready to go. When Virgo returned to the spirit world she took my furniture along with her. The only thing I took with me was a suitcase that has some clothes and some blankets just incase I don't have anywhere to sleep. Well now to see the landlady and tell her I'm leaving. I went and knocked on her door. The lady walked out with a bored expression on her face. "Yes miss Lucy, can I help you?" "Yes, I'm leaving today and here's this months rent and well goodbye." To my surprise she looked shocked at what I had just told her. "Thank you miss Lucy. Please becareful and goodbye." I gave her a quick hug then turned to walk to the Magnolia Train Station.

I bought a ticket that would take me to the Heratfilia estate. Obviously I wasn't going to stay there because no one's home. I'm surprised no one has bought the estate yet I guess its too expensive. I'm going to go to the forest to train there. It was threee hours away so I fell asleep. When I woke up I realized that we would be reaching my destination in ten minutes. I stretched and got my things ready. When we stopped I was the only one to get off. There it is. My old home. I looked around for the forest I spotted it in the distance. After fifteen minutes of walking I finally reached the forset.

If I remember correctly there should be a clearing with a cave and a lake nearby... Ah! There it is! i found the clearing but the cave was a bit farther away and I guess it would be safer if I slept in a cave than out in the open. After five more minutes I found the cave. As I walked inside I put my suitcase on the ground. I pulled out the blankets and arranged them on the ground. I knew that there was a lake farther down the mountain. How do I know this I'm not quite sure but it feels like I've been here before. There it is! It was a beautiful blue it seemed as if the water glowed. I guess I could go for a soak. I walked into the water and once I was completely inside I dunked my head into the water. When I lifted my head back up I froze in shock.

There infront of me was a beautiful midnight blue dragon. "A- A dragon." "Hello I am Celestia the celestial dragon I am here to take you to the dragon realm Princess Lucy." She bowed her head. "Wait, did you say princess and dragon realm? How do you know my name?" "Your mother Layla Heartfilia was our queen but sadly in the year X777 she passed away as you know and we have been waiting for you to take your mother's place and become our new queen. Please follow me." I looked around confusd where do I follow her there's no place to go to. "Open gate to the Dragon Realm!" When she said this a portal opened up infront of us. She walked through and I follwed after her.

I heard mysef gasp. It was so beautiful. There was a flower field all over and a river in the sky it reminded me of the one in Edolas. Edolas, who'd say that returning from there would be what would make me leave the guild. If someone would have told me I would have just laughed it off. _Stop thinking about that Lucy. Look at where you are! The Dragon Realm!_ I heard someone cough on my right. I turned and saw Celestia. "Climb onto my back Princess and I will take you to the castle." I climbed onto her back and she set off. It was so beautiful even more so up here in the sky. "Hey Celestia what are those places that look like different landscapes?" "Oh, those places are where the other dragons live. Ah, we have arrived." She started flying down and when she landed I saw a beautiful Castle. "Follow me Princess Lucy." As I followed her inside she transformed into a human form with dark blue hair. I was wondering how I wasn't going to get lost here. I went up a beautiful staircase and down a hallway. "Here is your room. It used to be your mother's room she had it done before she passed away for when you would return to the castle to become queen."

It was so breathtaking. The room was painted the same midnight blue as Celestia's hair with stars painted on the ceiling with all of the constellations. It seems my mother knew what taste I would have. My bed was purple as well as the other furniture. A few things were pink and sky blue. The closet was huge with plenty of clothing that was just my size along with what seemed like hundreds pairs of shoes. The bathtub was giant. "Princess you should rest I will come back later to take you to the celebration of your return." I just nodded. Then she walked out the door I jumped onto the bed. It was so soft. I pulled the covers over me and quickly dozed off.


	5. The Dragons Part 1

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_You're too weak and we can't focus with you always in danger on missions. Lisanna will take your spot since she's stronger than you. "Lucy... Princess... Princess Lucy!"_

I woke up to see Celestia in her human form shaking me. "Princess are you okay?" "Yes, no need to worry. It was just a dream." _More like a nightmare. _"Well, Princess the party will start in two hours so maybe you should start to prepare yourself for it." "Yes, thank you Celestia I will do just that." she gave me a smile, one which I returned. "If you need anything call for Kumiko. She will hear you no matter where you are. I shall now leave you be." With that she turned around and walked out the door.

I realized that I was sweating a bit. Okay time to take a bath. I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. It still shocked me how beautifu it was. I turned the knob allowing hot water to fill the tub and with that I stepped into the water. I looked around the bottles around me until I found the one scented vanilla and strawberries, my favorite. I just relaxed but that was a bad idea because memories of the day came rushing back to me. What Natsu said really hurt just remembering them brought pain to my heart. I also made a mistake by not trusting Natsu that Erza and Gray had agreed with hime.

_*Flashback*_

_Weak. He thought I was weak. No. He didn't just think it he told me I was weak._

_Erza and Gray were w_a_lking to the guild as I was running out. There they are. Don't cry Lucy. They'll say that Natsu was lying and that they infact didn't agree with him. "Erza! Gray!" I screamed as I ran to where the were. Gray spoke first "Oh... Lucy...Did Natsu tell you already?" "Tell me what Gray?" He looked sad. He was about to speak when Erza finished for him, "That we think you should leave the team Lucy. We all agreed that you were kind of dragging us down. As well as putting the guild in danger" Then Gray spoke again, "This way you can take on as many solo missions as you want to pay your rent and we won't hear you complain about how we always destroy everything. Hey you can even join another team and train to get stronger and not hide behind your spirits all the time!" Then they spoke in unision. "This is the best for all of us! Now you won't bother us and us you!" Then their looks of sadness went away and they smiled. "Hey guys there you are we just chose a mission! Let's go! The new and improved Team Natsu!" "Yeah let's go!" And with that they all ran off leaving me behind. That's it. They all agreed. They all wanted me off. Just as I was about to run off, out came Happy. "Natsuuuu wait for meee!" Then he saw me just standing there with tears freely running down my face. "Lushy? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" He flew to me with worry in his eyes. "Don't worry Happy I'm okay." I then forced a smile. He crashed into my chest "Lushyyy! You scared me! Wait where's Team Natsu? They left on a mission so why haven't you left yet? Did you wait for me? Natsu said he had a surprise for me on this mission let's go see what it is!" "No Happy...I'm not on Team Natsu anymore and they left already so hurry up so you can catch up to them!" "Okay... Wait what? Why aren't you on the team anymore?" "Happy I'll tell you later okay? Go so he can give you your surprise I think I know what it is." When I said that I gave him a big hug. Happy still cared about me. I was going to miss him so much. "Okay Lushyyy see you when we get back!" "...Yeah...Bye Happy." With that he flew off in a hurry. The tears now escaping my eyes again. I ran off In the direction of my home._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Stop it Lucy! Don't think about them you were just told your'e a dragon princess!" I slightly yelled out. Well focus on what's going to happen now. I quickly finished my bath and wrapped myself in a towel. _Now what to wear? _After searching for what seemed like fifteen minutes I finally found the perfect dress. It was a dark blue ball gown with plenty of diamonds on the bodice that spread out and they became less and less on the lower part of the dress. It looked like the night sky with the stars. I picked silver heels. Then I pulled out Cancer's key "Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" "What should I do, Ebi? "Can you do my hair please?" In a matter of second he was finished and went back to the spirit world. I went to the full mirror and looked at my reflection. Wow. I looked nice. I couldn't help but smile at myself. I heard the door to my room open so I walked out to see Celestia in an Empire styled dress the color silver. When she saw me she said " You look beautiful Princess just like Queen Layla did." "Thank you Celestia. Please just call me Lucy from now on." "Okay Lucy, as you wish." "It is time for the celebration to begin. Let's get going." I simply nodded and followed her out the door.


	6. The Dragons Part 2

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I followed Celestia out the door. _This place is huge I seriously have to take a day off to explore it all so I won't get lost in the future. _"You can do that tomorrow Lucy. If you like Kumiko could give you tour or you could go on your own your choice." "O-okay thanks. How did you know what I was thinking?" "It is telepathy a skill you can learn along with the magic of telekinises. Which you will soon be learning." "Really? That's great! I can't wait to showthe guild especially Warren- no I mean I can't wait to learn it!" _Stop Lucy! Forget Fairy Tail. They forgot about you so you should forget about them too. _

I suddenly bumped into Celestia. "Lucy are you okay were you not paying attention?" "No, I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts." "Okay well, I will announce your name and you will walk out then and introdue yourself to everyone. Okay? Any questions?" "No, I got it." She nodded and walked out to what I assume is a stage. She began to talk, "My fellow dragons, the time has come for our new queen! All of these years after Queen Layla's tragic death we have been looking for her daughter Lucy. I am here to tell you that our future queen has arrived. Please welcome Queen Layla's daughter- our future queen, Princess Lucy!" I slowly walked out and stopped next to Celestia. I was right this is a stage. I heard some gasps and I looked down to see a big room full of people or should I say dragons, looking at me with shocked faces. "Hello minna! I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia, your former queen. Therefore I will gladly take the tittle of being your future queen!" _Where'd that come from? I don't even know where the words I spoke_ came from. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard loud clapping and roars erupting from the dragons. I couldn't help but smile. "Lucy, that was great, you truly are just like Layla. Now come and meet the other dragons." I just smiled at her and followed her to the lower level of the what I am assuming is the ballroom.

"You will sit here at the head of the table." "Okay..." _I think I'm blushing. Everybody is looking at me and I feel strange I don't like this much attention._ "It is very nice to meet you Princess I am the Fire Dragon Igneel." Now that surprised me, who'd say I'd meet Igneel so quickly? "Hello nice to meet you Igneel, and please just call me Lucy." "Very well, Lucy-" "I am the Iron Dragon Metallicana" "Hey I was talking don't interrupt me!" "What did you say?!" They smashed their foreheads together and were glaring at eachother until... "Hm? Are you two fighting?" "N-no sir-er-ma'm!" They then slung there arms around eachother and acted friendly. I sweat dropped. I couldn't help but smile Igneel and Metallicana eh? Natsu and Gajeel are just like them. "I am the Air Dragon Grandine" "It is very nice to meet you Grandine. You did an excellent job raising Wendy. She is absolutely an amazing person!" "Oh! It was nice to meet you too Metallicana! Infact Gajeel is just like you! Natsu is just like you too Igneel!" Before I knew it tears were forming in there eys. "Ehhh! Did I say somwthing wrong? Gomenasai!" "Thank you Lucy. By saying that it means that our children are safe. That just makes us get emotional." "Sorry to interrupt but you still have to meet the other dragons Lucy."

After being introduced to plenty of other dragons including Rouge and Sting's Dragons. They got emotional when I told them about their sons. It was dinner time and just like Celestia had told me I took my seat at the head of the table. Before I knew it the night had come to an end and the dragons had started to take their leave. _I just met them and its weird but I'll miss them all._ "Don't worry child tomorrow you will start your training. So you will be with each of the dragons for 1-3 months while learning new magic." By this time everyone had left so Celestia had walked me up to my bedroom. "One more thing Lucy. Once you master all of the dragon slaying magics you will be known as the Elemental Dragon. You will also learn God Slaying magic and be known as the Elemental God Slayer. You will learn all types of magic as of tomorrow." "Wow. Okay... I can't wait! I will make you proud mama!" I noticed that Celestia smiled and I couldn't help but blush that should have been something that I would say when no one else is around. "Goodnight Lucy. I shall see you in the morning. If you would like to see a tour of the castle I reccomend that you get up earlier. Lucky for you I will be teaching you more Celestial magic first since it is your current and strongest magiic. Therefore for this magic you can learn here since Queen Layla was as well a Celestial mage in the beggining so she made the castle land be the Celestial dragons home. For now go and get some rest." I just nodded and she walked back down the hall.

The first thing I did wass change out of the dress and shoes into my sleep wear which were some shorts and a loose T-shirt.I was so tired so I just crawled under the blankets and instantly fell asleep.

**A/N: Here's chapter number 6! Let me know what you think in the reviews please! I'll be updating tomorrow as well! **

**Did anyone read the last Naruto chapters? **

**(T-T)**

**I can't believe its over already, what did you guys think of the ending? I think it was a good ending but it left some questions here and there. But hey I guess that's where **_The Last: Naruto The Movie _**comes in, right? **

**I also fear Fairy Tail is drawing near its end, with Igneel showing up and Acnologia, and Lumen Histoire... **

**Anyways have a great Monday and see you tomorrow!**


	7. Reality Strikes

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of drawers oppening and closing. It has now been three days since I left Fairy Tail and Magnolia. I slowly opened one eye then the other to see a girl with orange hair putting some of my clothes away. "Gomen! I was just cleaning up your room and I tried not to make much noise so I wouldn't wake you." "Don't worry about it so much. I needed to wake up early anyways. Also thank you for cleaning up my room. Um... who are you?" "Oh! How rude of me Princess Lucy I am Kumiko your personal maid." "Oh, so you are Kumiko it's nice to meet you! Please just call me Lucy from here on out." "As you wish. Is there anything you are in need of?" "Actually do you think you can show me around the castle before I start training? Also I wouldn't mind breakfast... but its fine if you can't get me food!" "Of course I can show you around! Breakfast of course! Gomen for not offering it to you sooner once you are ready for the day i will be in the dinning room with your meal served. Once you have finished eating I will show you around." "Thank you. Now I will get ready considering I will start training I should choose carefully..." I didn't even notice when Kumiko left.

At first I was going to choose some pink sweatpants and a blue t-shirt with red running shoes. Then I realized that the pink was the color of Natsu's hair the shirt gray's haircolor and the shoes Erza's. _You have to change not only your strength but also your personality as well as your clothing. _I was right I had to stop being the person I used to be to prove that the old Lucy was no more. Instead I decided on black sweatpants a gray shirt and black shoes. The colors were those of my soul. Team Natsu and Fairy Tail did this to me. After that day I never wore the type of clothing that I used to wear. I only wore dark colors and slowly began locking away my feelings and emotions. I exited my room and went down to the dinning room seeing how Kumiko was there as she had promised. I took a random seat and began to eat my breakfast. Then I went with Kumiko to explore the castle until training begins.

**Fairy Tail Normal P.O.V.**

The guild doors were kicked open. After three days the new Team Natsu had returned from their mission. "Oi! We're back from our mission!" Shouted a smilling Nastu. The rest of the team came in behind him. Something seemed off. Lisanna was next to Natsu now with a deep blush evident on her face as Natsu held her hand. Erza and Gray found a spot and sat at the bar. Mira smiled at them cheerfully, "How did the mission go, guys?" "We could have done better Lisanna was not able to keep up with us and almost got herself hurt. In the end Natsu got distracted with Lisanna so Gray and I had to finish the mission on our own." "Yeah stupid Flame-brain." "Oh my! Well at least you completed it right?" "I guess" was the response from both mages. "Something's missing... Or someone's missing." muttred Gray. Erza overheard this and nodded. Their thoughts were interrupted when Happy started shouting Natsu's name.

"Natsu!" When he heard someone calling his name he turned in the direction of the voice only to see a flash of blue before he fell to the floor. Erza and Gray ran to Natsu, now all of Team Natsu was there. Natsu got up rubbing the back of his head. "Oi! Happy what was that for?!" "Natshuuu! Where's Lucy? I can't find her!I was going to ask her how she was feeling and give her one of my fish!" "Eh?! Lucy isn't here?" "Maybe she took on a solo mission." "Let's go ask Gramps!" "Aye sir!" with that all of team Natsu including Lisanna rushed up to the Master's office and without even knocking went inside. What they saw utterly shocked them. Makarov was at his desk crying. "Gramps! What's wrong?" At this he looked up and for a moment anger flashed in his eyes. "Nothing is the matter. What do you need Team Natsu?" Natsu spoke "Uh, we were wondering if you knew where Lucy was we couldn't find her in the guild so we thought she went on a mission. So is she on one Gramps?" "No. Lucy is not on a mission." "Then where is she Master?" This was asked by Erza. "Lucy left Fairy Tail." With that tears once again formed in his eyes. "WHAT?" All of Team Natsu had a shocked look on their faces.

The guild turned to look at the Master's door when they hear a loud "WHAT?"

"Your kidding right. Lucy wouldn't leave. Fairy Tail is her family! Guys let's go to her house to get her!" "Yeah!" with that the team ran out of the Master's office. They hadn't gotten too far when a giant hand smashed them to the floor. At this the whole guild became silent while looking at the center of the guild where Master had smashed Team Natsu to the floor. "YOU BRATS! DO YOU THINK SHE'D STILL BE THERE? SHE LEFT THE GUILD THREE DAYS AGO AFTER YOU KICKED HER OFF YOUR TEAM AND CALLED HER WEAK AND WENT SO LOW AS TO SAY THAT SHE WAS A REPLACEMENT. ITS YOUR FAULT! YOUR BEING SELLFISH! YOU DON'T TALK TO HER WHEN SHE'S HERE AND YOU DON'T WANT HER TO LEAVE!" Team Natsu were crying on the floor now. Somone in the guild spoke out, "Who are you talking about master?" "I am taking about Lucy." People gasped at this. Levy spoke "Why would she leave Master?" Before he could talk Wendy responded with tears in her eyes. "Its because everyone here ignored her and left her alone. YOU ALL BETRAYED HER! We all betrayed her..." When she said this her voice broke off a bit. "She's right. That is why Lucy left Fairy Tail. She said she would be gone for more than a year, but that she will return." All of Fairy Tail was in tears by now. With that he lifted his hand and Team Natsu ran out of the guild to go to Lucy's home, all except Lisanna she just stood there shocked.

Once they arrived to Lucy's house they all entered through the window breathless. "Lucy! Luce! Are you here?" They got no response so they went to look for her. They all returned to where her bed was. "She's not here is she?" They all nodded their heads no. Then Happy spoke. "Look there's letters on Lushy's desk!" With that they went to her desk and saw four letters. One adressed to Master the other to Fairy Tail, one to Team Natsu and lastly to Wendy, Romeo and the exceeds. They grabbed the letters and ran back to the guild. Natsu kicked the doors open. Everyone looked up. "Lucy wrote letters." "Ah yes she said she would leave some letters give them here Natsu." Natsu handed him the letters to Fairy Tail and the other for himself. Then he gave Wendy hers and Romeo's the exceeds surrounded them. He kept his teams. Master read the one adressed to Fairy Tail atloud.

_Fairy Tail, _

_I wonder how long it took you to notice I was gone. After leaving my home where my father didn't care for me I found you. My new family. But soon you too betrayed me and ignored me. Master once told me that one person's happiness was everyone's happiness and that one persons tears were everyone's tears. That was a lie you left me lonely and sad for a while now. Some people like Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, and sometimes Mira would talk to me but in the end only Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Charla, Pantherlily and Master would talk to me. I know I lost my battles in the games but we won in the end. Little did I know that the pain I felt during the games wouldn't compare to the pain of my so called nakama turn their back on me for being weak. I will prove you wrong Fairy Tail. _

_-Lucy Heartfilia._

People started to cry even more. With that Master opened his own letter and went to his office. The tears falling yet again.

_Master Makarov,_

_We already talked earlier so this letter might be short. Master I just want to thank you for everything you did for me. You were like a second father to me and you did everything to protect me. You were also one of the few people who didn't get mad at me for losing the games and forgetting me since Lisanna returned. I plan on being gone for a few years to stop being called weak. I promise I will return safe and sound. If they look for me fine. I promise you they won't find me. Goodbye for now Master! When I return I will make you proud of me!_

_-Love, Lucy _

Wendy and Romeo opened theirs with the three exceeds.

_Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Charla, and Pantherlily,_

_Thank you guys so much for being there for me throughout all of this. Don't be sad when you find out I left, because of you I stayed for this long. Romeo, take care of Wendy for me! I can't wait to see you all in a few years! You are most likely the only ones whom I can trust at the guild, also Master of course! Happy I'm sorry but after I talked to you I went home and made the decision to leave the guild. You guys please do not show this letter to anyone else besides Master. Team Natsu kicked me off of the team and they called me weak and a replacement as well as something that was weighing them down. Charla give Happy a chance! Happy I will buy you fish when I get back. Pantherlily I will get you plenty of kiwis! Charla I'll get you some cute bows too! I will miss all of you! Take care! _

_With love, _

_-Lucy Heartfilia_

Despite what she said in the letter they all started crying. Now for Team Natsu.

_Team Natsu, _

_You guys used to make me feel like I had a real family. Lately I realized that family doesn't treat eachother the way that you guys treated me. Erza you were like a sister to me. I really looked up to you. Not anymore. Gray you were one of my best friends and I felt so happy when we were together because you cared about me and I felt so close to you. Not anymore. Natsu you were also one of my best friends and you brought me to Fairy Tail you would always come and save me we were so close and we were partners I relied on you the most. Not anymore. You were the main reason why I left Fairy Tail. You all called me weak and said I was dragging you down. You said that I was a temporary replacement. I don't think I will be able to forgive you guys. When I come back in a few years I will prove you all wrong. Lisanna I want you to know that I don't blame you for any of this. It was not your fault at all in fact I'm glad that you returned and that you made everyone so happy. Goodbye "Team Natsu" until I return. _

_-Lucy_

They all dropped to their knees even Lisanna. "It was all my fault I made her suffer" she said in between sobs. Mira came to comfort her telling her that it was no her fault at all and that even Lucy knew that. Gray Natsu and Erza shared the same thought _What have I done? Lucy/Luce please come back I miss you. I'm sorry._ All of Fairy Tail cried that day for what they had done to the poor Celetial Wizard.


	8. Training

**Fairy Tail P.O.V.**

Since reading the letters from Lucy the guild has been quiet lately. Team Natsu was as quiet as everyone else. Things were quite upside down. Nab even went on a job. Erza wasn't eating her cake. Gray was not stripping. Natsu wasn't trying to pick a fight. Lisanna was talking with Mira and Elfman. Wendy, Romeo, and the exceeds were together at one table talking. "Do you think everyone will be alright Romeo-san?" "I think they will recover soon enough but the guilt will remain I think."

"Oi! Brats! Do you really think feeling guilty now matters? Well it doesn't what's done is done now you all have to work hard for the day that Lucy returns to us. Now go back to your normal routines." To this Natsu responded "Yosh! He's right! Let's work hard so when Lucy returns she can forgive us and for now let's go look for her after we finish our jobs!" "Aye sir!" With that Happy flew to Natsu. You could hear the whole guild respond with "Yeah!" or "Let's go!" Fairy Tail returned to being loud and cheerful but still it wasn't the same as when the Celestial Mage used to be there. _They can look but they will not find Lucy. I don't know how she will avoid them but she said they won't find her so I will let them look for her even if they won't find her. _Were Makaov's thoughts.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Woah, this place is huge" That was about all I said during the whole tour that Kumiko gave me. "Here is where you will start training with Celestia today." "Ah! So you are finally here. I see you are dressed for training. Kumiko you can go now." "Hai! Until then Celestia-san and Lucy-san!" With that she went back to the castle. "Lucy do you think a few hours is too much time?" _I forgot she can read my mind! Stop thinking Lucy! _"Lucy. Let's just focus on your training. We will work on your Celestial Dragon slaying magic. Call out one of your spirits please." "Hai! Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" With a golden poof Loke appeared. "Lucy how have you been? You haven't called me out in a few days. I was worried!" "Loke, I'm fine. I'll explain to you later. Right now I need you to focus on what Celestia needs us to do, please." "Who is Celesti- LUCY! ITS ANOTHER DRAGON BE CAREFUL I'LL PROTECT YOU PRINCESS! I'LL BE OF MORE USE THAN WHEN THE DRAGONS SHOWED UP AT THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" I just sweat dropped at this. "No. Loke its okay. She's Celestia the Celestial Dragon she's going to teach me Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic. We are in the Dragon Realm right now." Hello Leo the Lion, I am Celestia I will start with teaching Lucy how to communicate telepathically with all of her spirits we will try it out with you Leo." "Wait I'll be able to speak to my spirits mentally?" "Yes so I'm going to be teaching you telekinesis along with your Celestial magic. How many spirits can you call out at once?" "Just two, maybe three but only for a short amount of time." Loke spoke "Lucy why don't you call out Capricorn? He always knows some things to increase your magic." "Yeah maybe later. Thank you Loke. You can return now. "Lucy you will spend four weeks with me then you go with Igneel for one month, then you will spend one month learning air/wind, metal/iron, poison, water, light, shadow, darkness, ice, earth, lightning, sun/moon, and lastly mind. Once you master all of those you will be able to learn God Slaying magic, Demon Slaying Magic, as well as Angel Slaying Magic. God Slaying will be the most difficult to learn since you will have to learn those through your Celestial magic and I will not be able to help you with that. Then you will learn minor magics like requip, ice make, script, blood, archive, snow, teleportation, nullification and such. "Now, Lucy let's get to work." "Hai!"

**AN: I know its short so sorry! I will be updating a longer chapter tomorrow!**


	9. Saving Ryu

**TIME SKIP 1 YEAR**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

By the end of the year I was able to perfect all types of Dragon Slaying Magic. Telekinesis was not that difficult to master. I'm now able to re-quip different whips, and use all of my Zodiac Keys at once. I learned how to control the blood inside peoples bodies. I learned nullification magic and if I may say so its stronger that Gildarts' magic. I ended up mastering these and all the other simple magics in a few months. So tomorrow I start God Slaying this should take me another year. Over the time I get to go to Earthland a few times and buy some new keys when I have an opportunity like today. I'm going to take a bath so I can get going. Once I finished my bath I used my air magic to dry my hair. I had lost some weight. I chose a gray long sleeve top that ended in the middle of my stomach with a black skirt and thigh length gray socks with black shoes. My golden hair now reached to the middle of my back. I cut my bangs so now they covered my left eye. It was just in case I had to use dragon slaying magic, my left eye changes color depending on which magic I use. I didn't need to do anything to the rest of my hair it just flowed freely.

Once I was ready I went to see Celestia. I found her in the kitchen. "Celestia I will be going to Earthland for a few hours I will return later." "Be careful Lucy! Sayonara!" She responded with a smile. I smiled back and waved goodbye. "Open portal to Earthland. Hargeon!" A portal appeared and I stepped through it. When I stepped in I was in Hargeon. They always have new keys here. _This is where you met Natsu._ Hargeon its where it all started. Meeting Natsu, going to Fairy Tail, being happy, then being kicked out, and betrayed. _Stop it! They forgot you so now you have to forget them. Yeah this is also where you got Plue! Go and get more keys. You already have 200 of the silver keys. _Since training I was able to obtain 200 silver keys, 310 bronze keys, the black diamond keys that were for the dragons, the platinum keys for the Gods. Those are the ones that will help me learn God Slaying magic well more specifically Zeus will teach me all God Slaying magic. The rest of them are like the 12 zodiac keys and are spirits that I fight along side. There are also the ruby keys that belong to demons. The white ivory keys for the angels. The only keys that I can buy are the silver and bronze keys. Oh! Look a magic shop!

As I was going to enter the store when I heard someone yell "HEY WATCH OUT!" I turned around and saw an SE car heading straight for a guy that was just walking not paying attention. When he heard someone yell he turned around and his eyes widened in shock and fear, he froze in place. _If I don't do anything he's going to get hit._ I decided to use teleportation if I used anything else it would take too long just like running. I appeared in front of him and pulled him with me back to the front of the magic shop.

When we landed he stumbled back taking me with him. "Kyaaa!" He landed on his back and I landed on top of him. When I opened my eyes they were met with a set of bright blue eyes that contrasted his silver hair. He looked around my age. _He's pretty attractive. _When I realized that I was on top of him and that I was just staring at him I felt my face go red. I immediately got off of him and stood up. He stood up too and I noticed that he was also blushing. He's taller than me. He was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. His hair was like Gray's hair only his was silver. "Thanks for saving me back there." "Oh um yeah don't mention it!" "Well its nice to meet you I'm Ryu." "Nice to meet you Ryu, I'm Lucy." "So what brings you to Hargeon?" "Well actually I was just going to go to the magic shop to see if they have any celestial keys." "Oh, so your a mage?" "Yeah are you a mage too?" "Well I'm a first generation Water Dragon slayer." "Really? You're Takashi's son?" "Eh? How you know my father's name? Do you know where he is he disappeared when I was little in the year X777. I've been on my own since then." "Then I have a surprise for you! Just let me look at the keys they have. While I look at them I want you to think if you want to go with me or not."

When I got out of the store I was putting the 6 new silver keys and the 14 bronze keys onto my key rings. I had completely forgotten about Ryu. "I'll go with you!" When I heard his voice I had pulled out my whip and was going to strike when I realized that it was Ryu. "Oh God Ryu! You scared me!" He was scratching the back of his head "Sorry I guess that yelling didn't help either." "Wait you said you'll go with me?" "Yeah?" _Someone besides dragons to talk to! _"Great! Okay give me sec to put my keys away." "So how old are you Ryu?" "I'm 19 what about you?" "I'm 19 too!-" "Natsu where are you going?!" "I smell Lucy! She's here hurry up we're almost there!" _Shit what are they doing here?! _"Lucy are they talking about you-" "Give me your hand Ryu." "Uh why?" He was hesitantly moving his hand. I just reached out and grabbed his hand. "Open gate to the Dragon Realm. The castle!" Another portal appeared and I stepped through pulling Ryu with me. Before the portal closed I saw Natsu and heard "LUCE!"

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

She was right there. I saw her. She was with some guy with silver hair. Where did she go? Why did she leave? Lucy I finally found you after a year and you left me again. "Natsu what happened why did you stop? Where's Lucy?" "She left and I can't smell her anymore. Let's go back to the guild."

**Lucy's P.O.V**_**.**_

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. _Damn it! Why the hell were they there? It still hurts to see them, to see him. _There were fresh tears streaking my face now. "Woah Lucy this is awesome! Is this where you live? This place is huge- Why are you crying? What's going on? Does it have to do with those people?" "I-Its him. Why were they there? Why was _he_ there? Why the hell were they looking for me why the hell did I let him see me?" I felt a pair of strong arms go around my body and I was pulled into someones chest. It was Ryu. I didn't care that I had just met him. I hugged him back. It would be weird if someone walked into us and saw me crying with this stranger so I teleported us into my room.

There he carried me to the bed and we sat there with me cradled in his lap weeping into his chest. He was rubbing my back with one hand and stroking my hair with the other. He threw in a few "Sh's" and "Its okay." After about ten minutes my sobs turned into sniffles. He reached out and pulled up my face so my brown eyes met his blue ones. He put his hands on either side of my face and wiped away my tears. "Now Lucy do you want to tell me why you were crying?" I just nodded and hugged him again still in his lap. He just returned the embrace. I told him about meeting Natsu and joining Fairy Tail and then leaving when Lisanna came back. "Those bastards. How could they just leave you like that and he still had the nerve to hunt you down." He was clenching his fists. "Ryu its okay don't get mad." "No. Its their fault that no matter what you say and do, your eyes show sadness. Also how when you smile you can tell its not at its fullest. You seem tired do you want to rest a bit? It seems like its already night here." "Yeah Its already late here we should get to sleep." "Okay I'll sleep on the floor. I-Is that fine?" "I-If you want you can... sleep on the bed with m-me..." Near the end my voice was merely a whisper and my face was hot. I forgot that he also had super hearing so he heard me. He blushed too but said okay. Then we both realized that we were sitting on my bed with me in his lap.

In a milisecond we were each on opposite sides of the room. "Uh... Let's just go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll take you to Takashi and you'll get your own room." He just nodded and we eventually got in bed. In the begining it was awkward but then I could hear him snoring and I couldn't help but smile to myself. The last time someone else slept in my bed with me was when Natsu and Wendy had snuck into my bed one night that they slept over. I was brought out of my thoughts when Ryu's arm circled around my waist and pulled me into his chest. At first I stiffened then I relaxed into his embrace and eventually dozed off.


End file.
